The Result of Greed
by Queenegypt89
Summary: Because they both possess the Powers of the Shinigami, Reizo Kuchiki and Rai Kurosaki should not be able to coexist. But word of this has gotten to Sosuke Aizen who wants their powers. Now these brothers have to stop him or else...
1. An Old Face

**AN:**

**So here it is. The Result of Greed. If this is your first time reading my work, I would HIGHLY suggest back tracking and read The Result of Infidelity and then the Result of Revenge before this one so you won't necessarily be lost.**

**To those who have already read the other stories… here's some background. It's five years since the last story (three from the epilogue of the last story). Reizo is 30, Rai is 25, and Yoi is 27. Ichigo and Rukia are in their late forties/early fifties but I have a major surprise for everyone about them that will be revealed later on in the story. And yes, Reizo and Yoi have a son together named Ichirou who is five.**

**Also, this is an upfront apology to everyone in advance. I can only speak English and a little Spanish. So while doing my research to create the names of Rai and Reizo's Zanpakutos and Bankai forms in Japanese, I don't know Japanese Grammar so I have done my best to get it as right as possible. I'm anal when it comes down to accuracy so I did my best. But if any one knows a good up to date Japanese Online Dictionary I can use that uses the romaniji instead of the characters, PLEASE PM me. And I will be glad to revise what I have done.**

**But thanks to Bleach Wiki, everything else is accurate according to the anime.**

**Thanks and ENJOY**

"Destroy, Setsugai!" Reizo growled. Instantly, his Zanpakuto went into Shikai form. His Zanpakuto transformed to a larger Katana shaped sword and Reizo stood his grounds, waiting for his opponent.

"Evolve, Bogetsu!" Rai shouted in return. His Shikai form was revealed, which was a giant black sword. He brought his sword up over his head and held his stance. "Getsuga Tensho!"

As Rai brought his sword down, a giant flash was emitted from his Zanpakuto, heading towards the direction of Reizo. The sounds of a giant explosion went off as debris and smoke went flying everywhere.

"Nice try. But you're gonna have to be faster than that!" Reizo shouted as he hovered in the air away from the damage of Rai's blade but remaining visible to Rai's eyes.

"Really? HADO NUMBER ELEVEN! TSUZURI RAIDEN!" Rai shouted as he grabbed on tight to the hilt of his Zanpakuto. Instantly lightning was shot from his blade and into the direction of Reizo. His eyes opened wide and he tried to flash step away but because of his hesitation, he had been struck. Rai watched as Reizo fell to the ground, with smoke searing off of his body.

Rai resealed his Zanpakuto and ran to help his brother. "You're getting better," Reizo said with a cough.

"Thanks," Rai said, extending his hand to help Reizo stand back up. "I have the best teachers, you know."

"But I did not know Yoruichi had taught you the Hado eleven yet. But the only reason you got me was because I hesitated. Otherwise… Ha!" Reizo managed to laugh.

"COOL! Dad, do you know how amazing that was to see that? I mean, Uncle Rai went ZAP and you went HUH and you got struck and DOWN YOU FELL!" Ichirou exclaimed as he ran to where his dad and uncle were training. He had been watching the whole fight the entire time, excited. Ichirou was only five and completely thrilled by the fact that he would be able to be a Shinigami.

"Calm down, son. He only got me because I was taken off guard," Reizo explained, smiling.

"Still, it was pretty cool! I can't wait until I get to fight like you. Yoruichi has me practicing my Kido right now which sucks. I'm ready for the Hado!" Ichirou was such an emotional child.

"You'll get there, Ichi. I had to start with the Kido before I went to the Hado as well. Just keep excelling and you will get there eventually," Rai said to encourage Ichirou. Ichirou pouted. He did not want to hear that.

"Where's your mother?" Reizo asked.

"She's with grandmother and grandfather in the sitting room," Ichirou said.

"Good. We will meet you there. Uncle Rai and I have some things to discuss," Reizo announced. Ichirou sucked his teeth but he knew to leave. So Rai and Reizo both watched as Ichirou ran ahead and towards the house.

When they were sure he was gone and no one was around, they stopped to talk.

"So… you and Yoi… what's going on?" Rai asked. "I know the Elders have been pressuring you to marry someone. So what are you going to do?"

"I don't want to marry Yoi, though. The whole situation is just crazy. She's your sister, which technically makes her my sister but not through blood. Because of that no blood tie, I could marry her if I want. But it's just… we have a good friendship. That night we had sex… was a mistake. But it produce my son, who is not a mistake. I don't know. I just have to think about it some more before I jump into anything. I know the Elders are rushing me but you can't rush something like this," Reizo explained.

"I understand. Personally, I would rather you marry Yoi to keep this family complete. Yes, there will be some opposition but everyone goes through it. Besides, it would be easier to do that instead of bringing another woman into the situation who knows nothing about any of this," said Rai.

"Good points. But still, I'm going to take my time on this. I'm not a young man anymore. I'm thirty. So I need some time." Reizo looked away from Rai who shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes.

"Well, can't lose for trying," Rai said.

"No you can't. How are things going with you and Airi?" Reizo asked.

"Fine, can't complain. Although she is quite envious of me," Rai said with a laugh.

"Envious? Why?"

"She wants the powers I have. She thinks they are something amazing." Rai and Reizo both laughed.

"If only she knew. I guarantee you she will be quick to turn them down," Reizo said, which brought back the monkey that had been standing over their shoulders for years.

If any one ever found out about their powers and how to manipulate them, then it would be over for the brothers.

They could not and would not let that happen.

"Hey, Reizo! You have a visitor!" Reizo and Rai both looked towards the direction of the house to see Yoi already going back inside. And there was one thing that you could not deny.

She did not sound happy at all.

Reizo and Rai looked at each other in bafflement. "Who could be coming to see me?" Reizo asked.

Rai shrugged but they began to head towards the house to find out.

-A-

She was jaw-dropping gorgeous. Stunningly beautiful. There was no question about it.

And Yoi did not like her at all. Especially since she was here to see Reizo.

When Reizo and Rai entered the sitting room, everyone was present. Including a face that Reizo had not seen in years.

"Mila Rose? Wow… It's been some years!" Reizo said, a new brightness in his eyes. Mila had been the daughter of the man who used to train him when he was younger. He had not seen her since they were teenagers. And to see her now…

Mila Rose was remarkable to look at. She had a nice, toned, dark skinned body. Her brown hair was long and curly and her green eyes were amazing to look at. Reizo did not want to think about her breast but it was kind of hard to not notice them since they were so big in size.

All in all, Reizo was happy to see her. If anything, Mila had been his first love. But he never admitted that to no one but himself.

"Z, it has been a long time. When I found out that you were the new Head of the Kuchiki Clan, I thought I would visit since I know where you are now," Mila said with a smile.

Several throats were cleared and then Reizo remembered that his family was in the room.

For a moment, he had forgotten.

"Well, son, aren't you going introduce us to your friend?" Rukia asked.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Mila, this is my mother and her husband, Rukia and Ichigo," Reizo said, pointing at them. Both Rukia and Ichigo nodded their heads with a smile.

"This is my younger brother, Rai," Reizo said pointing at Rai.

"Younger brother? I didn't know you had any younger siblings," said Mila.

"Yeah, I will explain that to you later," Reizo said. "And this is Yoi, the mother of my son. Who happens to be this kid here." Reizo grabbed Ichirou, who play fought to get out of his grasp and run to stand beside Yoi.

"Your son?" Mila did not sound to thrilled. Not about Reizo having a son, but about the Yoi part. "You are not married are you?" she asked, concerned.

"NO! No, we're not married," Reizo interjected before anyone could say anything. "We just have a child together. That's all."

There was a look of relief on Mila's face. Yoi was beginning to turn red with anger. But surprisingly, she was keeping herself together.

"Oh okay. I just wanted to make sure. Don't want any troubles," Mila said.

"Then leave," Yoi busted out. She tried to keep it in but it didn't work.

Rai and Ichigo both rushed to Yoi's side. Rukia followed behind with a huge smile on her face. "Well, I guess we'll be leaving you guys then. Nice to meet you, Mila," Rukia said. Then she scooped Ichirou in her arms and helped Rai and Ichigo push Yoi out of the sitting room.

"Sorry about that. I don't know what her problem is. I have never seen her like that before," Reizo said, nervously.

"Don't worry about it. It's okay. I understand her reaction completely," Mila admitted.

"Well, what are you doing tonight? Because I love to take you out to dinner. You know, catch up and what not. It has been about fourteen years since I have last seen you," Reizo said.

"Well, fortunately for you, I am free tonight," said Mila.

"Where do you stay?"

"I'm renting a little condo out closer towards the city," Mila told Reizo.

"Great. Just leave your address here and I will be there around… seven to get you?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Sounds like a plan to me too," said Reizo.

"See you then," Mila said, leaving the sitting room and Reizo behind.

He was feeling good about this. Really good.

-B-

"It doesn't seem like Yoi is going to be too found of Mila," Ichigo said, as he was preparing to go to bed. Rukia was already in the bed, reading a book, when Ichigo had come out the shower.

"I don't think so either. I have never seen her act that way before, though. Yoi has never been the jealous type," Rukia said, as he laid the book over her chest to focus in on her conversation with Ichigo.

"This is not going to end well, you know," Ichigo said.

"I know. I just hope that whatever happens, every one considers Ichirou in all this," said Rukia.

"Me too." Ichigo got in the bed and under the covers. He kissed his wife on her forehead and then went to sleep.

-C-

"Z, huh?" Yoi said as Reizo was coming from his date with Mila. She had waited in his room for him to return so she could discuss this new woman with him before she went to bed.

"Yoi, don't start. She's a very old friend. The daughter of the man who used to train me as a kid. She's the only other person, outside of this family, who knows about my powers. Just leave it alone," Reizo said, tiredly. He was already removing his tie from around his neck. His intention was to fall straight to sleep as soon as he got his clothes off and could get in the bed.

"A friend, huh? So friends stay on dates until past two in the morning now?" Yoi asked.

"Yoi…"

"I'm just saying," Yoi said.

"Well you said it. Now get out so I can go to sleep," Reizo stated. Yoi wanted to keep arguing this but left it alone.

She left Reizo's room and promptly went to her own.

When she was gone, Reizo sighed.

"This is not going to end well."

-D-

"Five years is up. I want to know how skilled they are. Tomorrow, Grimmjow, send two of our mediocre out to fight Rai and Reizo. I just want to test how powerful they really are right now," Aizen said in a private discussion with Grimmjow. All Grimmjow did was nod his head and Aizen knew the job would be done.


	2. Otherworldly Summons

It had become a ritual.

Every morning, Reizo would meet with Byakuya to discuss important matters.

Ever since Reizo had banished Ginrei, he had placed Byakuya as the new Head of the Elders. And he did a much better job than Ginrei ever did. Every decision that needed to be made was solely on Reizo to make. No pressure or anything.

How it should be.

A servant brought them both a cup of sake and a plate of tempura as they sat in Byakuya's room. The one that over looked the beautiful oasis that Hisana had loved.

"Yoruichi is a fine trainer for Rai. I never knew she was once a Shinigami," Reizo said after taking a sip of sake.

"Yes, a long time ago. But she was not one for long before she abandoned the position as the Head of the Shihoin clan. I never knew why she did it nor have I asked why. I just know that she did. But the training she had been reared up in proves to be the best for Rai to go through," Byakuya explained.

"Hmm. I agree," said Reizo.

"Now to you. Word through the house is that a young woman came to visit you yesterday. What do you have to say to this?" Byakuya asked.

"She was an old friend and she is in town for a while and decided to visit. That's all."

"But that's not all. You care for her, don't you?" Byakuya asked as he began to eat a piece of his tempura.

"I don't see why we are discussing this," Reizo said bluntly.

"You need a wife. Yoi is a good candidate since she is the mother of your child. But this… Mila Rose, could she be a candidate as well?"

Reizo did not know what to say. In his mind, Mila was definitely a candidate. But he did not want to admit this. Especially since he had a jealous Yoi on the loose and there were eyes and ears every where within the House walls. He decided that the best course of action was to keep his mouth shut.

"Every thing and nothing can be a possibility at the same." Reizo sipped at his Sake.

"Hmm. I see. Well I have nothing more to discuss with you this morning," Byakuya said, standing up. Reizo stood up as well.

Byakuya slightly bowed to Reizo and Reizo did likewise and left to go to the training grounds.

-E-

As Rai entered the training grounds, he saw a face that looked very unfamiliar.

"Can I help you?" Rai called out.

The figure said nothing. Rai stood his grounds. He did not want to advance because he did not know who or what the person was and why they were there. Instinctively, he placed his hand on his hilt.

Rai heard the person mutter something he could not understand and instantly a katana appeared from no where and flash stepped his way. Rai flash stepped away from the person and moved far so he could release his Zanpakuto.

"EVOLVE, BOGETSU!" he shouted. As soon as his Zanpakuto was in Shikai form, he was ready for the fight.

He turned towards the direction of the person just in time to notice that he was making his way for him. "GETSUGA TENSA!" As soon as the debris came from the blow, Rai found himself flying backwards as the person's blade crossed his. Then was he able to get a good look at his face.

He resembled a puppet, having no mouth and one of his eyes looking as if it had been sewn shut. His other eye held a lifeless look, as if he was being controlled.

Rai had never faced a real opponent before but he kept his cool. He reminded himself of all the training he has had to endure and decided to put it in good use.

Pushing his opponent forward and using the force to move himself backwards, he used that slight moment for himself. "Bakudo NUMBER FOUR!"

Rai watched as the energy rope that was supposed to entangle this person was demolished with a single slash of his sword. He began to run towards Rai. The only thing the could do was prepare for the fight.

"Destroy SETSUGAI!"

Reizo had appeared from nowhere and intersected the mysterious man. All Rai could do was watch as his brother took on the opponent.

Eventually, with one final strike, Reizo slashed the person in two, which led to a shocking discovery.

He wasn't a person at all.

Before his body could completely touch the ground, he had completely disintegrated.

"What the hell?" Rai asked.

"Same question I'm asking. You did good out there, though," Reizo said.

"You were there? If you were then you would have seen how bad I did," said Rai.

"For your first opponent other than me, you did really good. You just need more work and practice."

"Well, the question now is this. What the fuck was that?" Rai asked as they both moved in closer to the spot where the thing disappeared from.

"I have no idea what that was or why it was here or who sent it," Reizo answered.

"We need answers then, huh?" said Rai.

"Damn right we do."

-F-

"Hmm, the younger one is stronger than what he seems. But not strong enough yet. It doesn't matter. With his power and his brothers combined, I'm sure they could do the job well," Aizen said as he read the report Grimmjow handed him.

The were walking on a platform that sat directly over their training grounds. Aizen was developing a nice sized army for his take over. Day in and day out, these men trained relentlessly, ready for the day Aizen told them that all was ready. They were his loyal lap dogs. Willing and ready to do anything.

"Anything you would like for me to do?" Grimmjow asked.

"Gather everyone and meet me in my quarters," Aizen commanded.

Roughly ten minutes later, everyone of high importance was awaiting in Aizen's quarters.

"I thought you would like an update on the plan," Aizen said as he entered the room last and sat down in his chair that was in front of a giant window that over looked the entire area. Aizen was in a very secluded area. Some place very far away from prying eyes. If anyone had discovered what he secretly was doing, it would be a lot of trouble for him. Something he wanted to avoid at all costs.

"Hmm, this should be interesting," he said with his forever smile on his face. Gin was standing in a corner, awaiting patiently to hear this update.

"Rai Kurosaki's powers are immense considering that he has only had five years to practice and develop himself. He's not as skilled as we would like but it's not about his skill. It's the power we want. Reizo's power is spectacular. His is even greater than what I had imagined. Of all the Shinigami's I have had the pleasure to run into, no one's power was quite like his. And I'm happy to say that within a week, we should be entering the _Ameno-kihasi-date, The Bridge of Heaven,_ very soon. All these years of hard work have finally paid off," Aizen smoothly said.

"Finally," Ulquiorra spoke up. "I didn't think he would ever hurry up."

"My sentiments exactly," Kaname said, agreeing.

"My, Kaname. We all know that patience is a virtue," Gin said, with a slight chuckle.

"Who asked you?" Grimmjow said.

"Now, now. Is this really necessary? I didn't think so. I'm done saying what I needed to say. Meeting adjourned," Aizen announced. Everyone began to file out and leave the room. "Ms. Hinamori. May I have a word with you?"

Momo turned to look at Aizen and she smiled. "Yes, dear?"

Ever since Toshiro was killed, it was Momo intentions to have her revenge. Years ago, though, when she had learned of Hitsugaya's death, she swore that she would kill Ichigo or did something to have a huge affect on his life.

That's when she had ran into Aizen and he had promised her that if she helped him, that he would make her strong enough to take her revenge. So far, Aizen held true to his word. All she was waiting for was the moment he said it was right to fulfill the deed.

"It's almost that time," Aizen told her. Momo's smiled brightened even more.

She rushed to him and kissed him on the lips. "Really?" she asked, a new passion entering her eyes. Aizen nodded his head.

There was a small couch nearby. Momo did not hesitate to remove the bottom half of her clothes, lay on the couch and open her legs wide in a manner that simply meant one thing.

Aizen did not removed the bottom half of his attire. He simply removed his semi-hard penis from his pants. He knelt a bit and smacked his dick on Momo's vaginal opening to help arouse him.

When he was on hard, he pushed himself directly into Momo and slightly smiled when she squealed in pleasure.

Aizen began to pump himself into Momo hard, the sound of flesh being smacked was loud and echoed through out the room. Momo grabbed Aizen's sides to brace herself as she took every pound he sent through her body.

Aizen took her legs and spread them wider and Momo's screams became louder and she took ever inch of dick Aizen was giving her.

Momo began to thrash wildly on the couch as she began to come. Just as she was finishing her orgasm, that's when Aizen pulled out of her and let his seed spill on her belly. When every bit of it was out of him and his heart rate began to calm down, Aizen reached behind the couch to grab the designated towel and wiped himself off and readjust himself. When he was done, he threw the towel on top of Momo and left the room. Without giving her a second glance.

Momo sighed in joy and began to straighten herself up.

-G-

"Emma-O, I want you to retrieve these boys and bring them to me. A new problem has been presented and it must be nipped right now," Izanami, goddess of creation and death, said to her son, Emma-O, god of the dead, after ease dropping in on Aizen's plan.

For years, he had been under watch by the gods. They knew of his plan to try to enter the _Ama, Heavens, _and then proceed to take over the _Yomi, the Underworld_, and make himself a god.

But now that he knew how to enter their realm, they knew it was time for them to do something.

At the same time, they had also been watching both Reizo Kuchiki and Rai Kurosaki. They knew their hearts were pure and they were not seeking entrance into their realm. It's why they allowed them both to coexist.

But now something had to be done and Izanami wanted an audience with them both.

-H-

"Dad, are you going to abandon me and mom?" Ichirou asked as he and Reizo were having their bonding moment for the day.

The question took Reizo by surprised and instantly he became mad at Yoi.

_Probably filling his head with things that don't belong_.

"What would make you think that?" Reizo asked.

"Well, its just that this new woman has appeared and it seems as if you like her a lot," Ichirou admitted.

Reizo mentally apologized to Yoi in his head.

"No. Just because my old friend is around does not mean that I'm going to leave you and your mother. Especially you. I will always be here for you, son," Reizo admitted and grabbed Ichirou closer to him. He thought briefly about the moments when his own father was not there for him. He had promised to himself the moment he found out that Yoi was pregnant that he would never abandoned his child. Under any circumstances.

"Okay, that's all I wanted to know. Because I can tell that mommy does not like this woman. And I don't like what mom doesn't like!" Ichirou exclaimed. Reizo laughed at his son. Ichirou never seemed to lack enthusiasm.

For a brief moment, Reizo considered being with Yoi.

But his thoughts were interrupted.

By a grinding pressure that made Reizo feel as if he was going to be crushed to death. When Reizo heard his son whimper in pain, he knew that he was not the only person feeling it and instantly was on the defense.

Suddenly a figure appeared and Reizo was blinded. He could not see. He tried to grab for his Zanpakuto and fight but couldn't even move his arm. That's when he realized he was on the ground. Paralyzed.

"Be still, Reizo Kuchiki," he heard an otherworldly voice say.

And then everything was black.


	3. Rejuvenation

Airi had decided to come by the Main House to surprise Rai and have lunch with him. He spent so much of his time training during the day recently that she just wanted a few moments of him for herself.

Upon entering the House, she felt a pressure that made her feel as if her body was being crushed a thousand times over with a wrecking ball. The pressure was so immense, she never had a moment to realize that she had completely fallen to the ground and she could not move her body at all. The only thing she could move was her eyes, and even that had limited mobility.

She did not know what was going on.

But yet her main concern was her husband.

Airi did not know how long she had to truly suffer under the pressure, but she did know that when it was over… something did not feel right.

Then she heard a scream.

"ICHIROU!"

The voice could have only been Yoi's.

Airi immediately ran towards the direction of Yoi's screams.

When she got there, she found Yoi surrounded by what seemed like a majority of the servants in the Main House and she was rocking back and forth. Ichirou was lying in her arms, unconscious.

Airi gasped.

This was not good.

She turned to one of the servants who was running to the scene. "Where is my husband?"

The servant began to murmur something that Airi could not understand.

When she finally understood what the servant had said, Airi thought she was going to faint.

They said that Rai had disappeared. Along with Reizo.

This was not good.

-I-

When Rai opened his eyes, he found himself laying down in a dimly lit room. Once he sat up, he found that he was in a room that obviously had the color scheme of gold. Everything in the entire room was gold, from the bed to the wall.

The only thing that was not gold, was him. He was dressed in a white shitagi, a black kosode and hakama, and white tabi with waraji. He felt very traditionally dressed.

But then the question was raised in his mind.

Where was he and who had managed to dress him while he slept?

Then the door opened.

A beautiful young woman, who also dressed in a very traditional style, came in and bowed before him.

"Kurosaki-san, Mistress Izanami would like to see you now," the woman addressed to him in a small voice. Rai got off the bed and followed the young woman out of the room.

As they walked, Rai could not help but to ponder on the name "Izanami". He had heard it often throughout his life whenever someone would refer to the Shinto religion. Izanami was the goddess of the death and creation.

But surely he could not be taken to see her. She was a myth.

Then again, he should not even exist with the powers he possessed.

Rai did not think about anything else for the rest of the walk.

Finally, they reached a grand room that was the same color of the room he was previously in.

Gold.

"Ah, you have finally awoken, Rai-chan. Thank you, Hikari-chan, for retrieving him," a woman said. Hikari left after being thanked.

Rai looked around the room to find yet again another stunningly beautiful woman. He could only presume that she was Izanami.

"You have guessed correctly. I am Izanami, goddess of creation and goddess of death. Right now you are standing within my castle that is located within the Yomi. Beautiful, isn't it?" she said with a smile.

Rai was in complete shock. The tales he heard as a child was nothing like being surrounded by the real thing. And Izanami's beauty… was a true sight to see.

She had long, straight black hair that was intricately wrapped at the top of her head but fell loosely at the bottom. He round eyes were the color of shimmering gold and her smile was dazzling.

"It isn't polite to stare, dear," Izanami said to get Rai to come back to reality. He came back, but he was speechless.

"I'm sorry," he said, bowing in front of her.

"Please stand, Rai-chan. Formalities between us are not necessary. Right now, business is the topic of discussion and as soon as Sakura brings your brother and my son arrives, we can promptly begin our meeting."

Within seconds of Izanami's small briefing, Reizo appeared in the room, wearing the same black attire as Rai. The girl, only to be presumed to be Sakura, swiftly bows and exit's the room. Another few seconds after that, a man enters the room, wearing the same clothes as Rai and Reizo but he had sparkles of gold throughout his outfit.

Rai could assumed that he was Izanami's son for he walked straight past him and Reizo and went to stand directly beside Izanami.

"Reizo-chan, Rai-chan, this is my son. Emma-O, god of death." Emma-O did not even flinch as his introduction was made. He simply stood and stared at them both.

Reizo and Rai, though, respectively bowed.

"Good, now that introductions are out of the way, we can conduct business," Izanami started. "Boys, we have a problem. There is a human amongst you who is seeking to get his hands on you, take your powers, combine them, and open the Bridge to the Heavens. He has an army of men who have been injected with Shinigami powers and will use them to take over our realm so that he may become a god himself. We can't let that happen. We limited the power and the beholder of the Shinigamis many centuries ago to prevent this."

"I do not mean to be rude, but why was I given my powers? If you knew that this would become a problem, why even allow for me to have them?" Rai asked. It was a question he had been wondering for five years now. Now seemed like the perfect time to ask.

Izanami and Emma-O passed sideways glances towards each other, in a very nervous manner.

"Honestly, we do not know how that even came about," Izanami said. "It was not our doing. So it is still a mystery to us as well."

Rai was disappointed. Finally had a chance to get an answer and the opportunity was once again taken away from him.

"It does not matter how or why you have what you have. Be thankful that you still were allowed to live with them," Emma-O spoke up. He had a very commanding voice. Seemed to shake the entire castle that they were in. "What matters is that we need you to make sure that that man does not enter into our realm. It is your responsibility to also guard that bridge. Make sure no one tries to come through it. If they do, so help me, I will kill you myself." Emma-O's words were words of promise.

"Calm down, son. This is a serious situation but it does not call for all that," Izanami said to Emma-O. His expression went blank, like he had nothing else to say. Or plenty to say but did not want to do it in front of Rai and Reizo.

"So all you need us to do is to foil this man's plans? That's all?" Reizo asked.

"Yes," Izanami said, with Emma-O nodding his head. "For doing so, we will restore unto you, the complete and full powers of the Shinigami. As you know, yours are very limited. With the complete powers, your attacks are more powerful and you can use the spiritual energy around to develop your spiritual pressure and make you stronger.

"Rai, we know that you have not had time to develop your powers to full capacity so we will bestow upon you the knowledge to do so that you will be able to fight equally beside your brother. Does that sound fair enough?" Izanami asked.

"Wait? It's only two of us. If this man has a full army who possess limited powers but powers nonetheless, how can just me and my brother take them all on? We will need help," Rai said, bringing up a very good point.

"You are right. How about we do this, we will bestow upon your family members the powers of the Shinigami so that they may also fight beside you and aid you towards victory." Izanami's idea sounded like a winner.

"Full powers?" Rai asked, to be sure.

"Yes, full."

"Then this sounds like a plan," Reizo said.

"Good. Then it's settled," Izanami said. She clapped her hands. Once she did that, everything turned black for Rai and Reizo.

-J-

Ichigo woke up in the middle of the night from a dream.

Nothing was bad about it. It was just out of place.

It had been years since he had dreamed about him and Rukia during their younger years. But in the dream, he was wielding a very large, butcher-like sword and shouting words he had never used before.

It was completely weird.

Ichigo slide himself from under Rukia, who had fallen asleep on his chest. She had cried herself to sleep on him once they came home from an unsuccessful search of trying to find Reizo and Rai after they had disappeared. Ichigo was concerned about their whereabouts as well but he knew that there was nothing he could do tired.

He made his way towards the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face. After doing so, he looked up in the mirror to stare at himself for a while.

He was expecting to see his aging face and his graying orange hair. Instead he saw something completely different.

Ichigo yelled and jumped back from the mirror, resulting in him hitting the toilet and knocking over a few items that had been set on top of it.

The commotion woke up Rukia and she came rushing into the bathroom, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Ichigo are you o… Oh my god…"

Rukia could not believe what she was seeing.

"You too?" Ichigo exclaimed.

She looked down at her hands and then patted down her face. Rukia rushed to the mirror as well.

She was in shock.

"Is this a dream?" Rukia asked, noticing that her voice was different as well.

But she knew damn well it was not a dream.

She was young again. Ichigo was young again. They looked the way did when they were in their twenties.

_How is this possible?_

All Rukia could do was stare at the rejuvenated Ichigo. It had been so long since she had seen him this way, and the reminder was reminding her of why she fell in love with him in the first place.

Rukia began to walked over to Ichigo and removed her night gown. She stood before Ichigo completely naked. Ichigo smiled his smug little smile and knew what time of day it was.

"Excuse me for taking advantage of this but I just can't resist," Rukia said, moving closer to Ichigo.

"Do you hear me complaining?" Ichigo asked, moving closer to Rukia as well. When they finally were close enough, Rukia leaped into Ichigo's arms. Ichigo immediately began to kiss her neck and Rukia's fingers instinctively moved to twist themselves in Ichigo's hair.

Her carrot top was back.

Ichigo moved his lips from Rukia's neck to her lips and they began to passionately kiss. There youthfulness had sparked this type of arousal within them. Before, they were old. They still made love but it was never like how they use to do when they were younger.

Now they had a second chance.

Ichigo carried Rukia back to the bed and laid her down on it. Within seconds, he had removed his pajamas and stood for a brief second to let Rukia marvel at his hard dick.

"Don't make me wait!" Rukia shouted, pulling him by his penis and closer to her vaginal opening. Rukia used Ichigo's dick to rub across her pussy, to help her get more wet.

When she felt like she was ready, she let Ichigo take control from there.

Ichigo spread Rukia's legs wide to began to slowly slide himself inside of her. But he was being slow on purpose to make Rukia mad. She moved her hands to grab his ass and pushed him forward so that his dick would go inside of her. Knowing that she would do this, Ichigo placed extra force in his thrust and rammed his dick so hard into Rukia that she was seeing stars.

"Bet you won't do that again," Ichigo said with a smile.

"O, have I missed you," Rukia seductively laughed.

Ichigo wrapped Rukia's legs high around his back and began to pound his dick inside of her. Rukia screamed, grabbing the sheets, and squirmed every which way. She tried move away from Ichigo but he had her pinned down so she could not go anywhere and had no choice but to take it. He loved it. And so did she.

Every minute of it.

With one swift motion, Ichigo turned the tables so that he was on the bottom and Rukia was on top, without ever leaving from inside of her. Ichigo knew that she loved to ride him so he let her do what she does best.

Rukia faced Ichigo as she rode him. He watched as her body bounced on top of him, especially her small breast, which he placed his hands over and began to play with her nipples. The small pleasure almost sent Rukia over the edge. But she maintained her cool so she could continue on with their fun.

Eventually, Ichigo felt that small tremble to let him know that Rukia was about to come. He took over from there. He placed Rukia on her side and began to fuck her from the side.

He pounded her body, and when he felt that tremble again, he knew she was going to cum.

Rukia's entire body shook as she began to ride the wave of orgasm that her body was feeling. Because Rukia came, it placed Ichigo over the edge and he found himself cuming as well.

When all was said and done, Rukia turned to face Ichigo.

"It's been a long time since we have done it like that," Rukia said.

"I know," said Ichigo. "Ready for round two?" he eagerly asked.

Rukia smiled. "Let's do it."

Ichigo and Rukia spent the rest of the night making love like they were twenty again.

**AN:**

**By the way, if you were wondering what kind of outfit Rai woke up in, it was the regular attire of the Shinigamis from BLEACH.**


	4. Here's the Plan

**AN:**

**Good day to all. I apologize for such the long delay on my updates. I'm in the process of getting my very first book published and between getting everything ready for that and school… I don't have much time to work on my fanfic stories. So I have taken time out of my schedule to devote to this story. Since it's gonna be a while before I can post again, I'm making sure that this chapter and the ones to follow will be pretty long to tie you over until I can get back to the website. **

**Enjoy!**

Yoi paced Ichirou's room. Since the events of earlier yesterday, he had been unconscious and no one could get him to wake up. It heavily concerned her.

And then to know that Reizo was still missing…

There was a knock on Ichirou's door. Yoi stopped pacing to open it, half hoping it was someone with good news. When she opened it though, she didn't expect to see what she saw.

"Yoi, is Ichi alright?" a tall male said with flaming orange hair like herself. He seemed very familiar but she couldn't quite seem to figure out who he was.

"No, he still has not awoken yet. But thanks for checking. If you see my parents please let them know that I am in here," Yoi said as she closed the door.

"But Yoi, it's me. It's your father."

Yoi practically swung the door off its hinges trying to reopen it. "DAD?"

When she examined the man closer, she came to realize that it was her father. But he was younger. MUCH younger.

"How is this possible? Why do you look so young?" she asked.

"I have no idea. All I know is that your mother, grandfather, and myself all look the way we did a little over thirty years ago," Ichigo informed her.

"Do you think it has anything to do with yesterday?" Yoi asked. Ichigo was silent.

"It could be. But there is no telling." Ichigo walked past Yoi to Ichirou's bed. He looked over his grandchild and placed his hand over his forehead. He loved Ichirou very much. Seeing the poor boy like this made him feel guilty for those times that he had been so against Yoi being pregnant by Reizo. Once this little strawberry blonde came into the world, though, Ichigo knew that he could not stay mad any longer.

Now that little bundle of joy was laying here, in a peaceful sleep.

"I hope he wakes up soon," Yoi said as she joined her father looking over Ichirou.

"Me too. But until then, come sit with us in the sitting room."

Yoi and Ichigo both left little Ichirou in the room by himself as he slept and went where the others were. As soon as they arrived, Yoi could not help but to smile a bit as she looked at the other people in the room.

Rukia, Chad, and Isshin all stood up once she and Ichigo came back into the room and it was like being in a dream. All three of them looked so young. Even to see Isshin, with his hair fully black instead of the graying mass it had been, was shocking.

_What has caused this?_

"I FEEL GREAT!" Isshin shouted.

Ichigo winced with a nervous smile. "Yeah, dad is as loud as he was back then."

"And I feel FINE!" Isshin shouted and he began to stomp around the room in a very dramatic way.

"I couldn't believe my eyes when I looked in the mirror this morning," Chad said.

"Me either. It was like being given a second chance," said Rukia.

"But all the while… this was done on purpose by a higher power. We have been made youthful again for some purpose," Isshin said, being serious.

"I agree." All heads turned to the new voice.

"Reizo?" Yoi asked. But when she looked closer, she found that she was wrong. She had never noticed how much Reizo favored his father until then. To see Renji the way he looked thirty years ago was something else. They were almost twins.

"Renji? It has affected you too?" Rukia asked.

"It seems to have gotten all of us. Including Byakuya and Yoruichi. They left to go talk with someone who might have answers on why this has happened," Renji informed everyone.

"These last couple of days have been so weird," Yoi said.

Right then, an explosion went off outside. It was so huge that it managed to shake the house.

"What now?" Ichigo asked as everyone rushed towards the direction of the explosion. Instinctively, they all knew to head towards the training grounds. Deep down, they all half hoped to see Reizo and Rai out there battling. But instead they found something more interesting.

"WATCH THIS!" Airi shouted. A blue orb surrounded her body and instantly her hands and arms transformed. It seemed as if black gloves with bright red designs had covered them. The blue orb disappeared and once that happened, Airi struck the ground. Instantly, a giant hole appeared in the dirt after one strike. Everyone was amazed.

"What the hell?" Renji, Ichigo, Isshin, and Chad all managed to say as if on cue.

"Isn't this amazing?" Airi was elated. Other than Rai appearing, nothing could have made her happier.

"Airi, when did you learn you could do this?" Rukia asked.

"Just a few minutes ago. I don't know where this came from but I'm happy it did!" Yoi shook her head at Airi.

"This just doesn't make any sense. I don't have such a great feeling about this and it doesn't help that there is no answer to explain it either," Renji said out loud to himself.

"Well maybe we can provide some answers."

Airi's eyes grew wide as everyone turned to face the person who had spoke.

It was Rai and Reizo.

"Nice outfits. Kind of old fashion, don't you think," Ichigo said. They both still wearing the attire that Izanami had given them.

Airi pushed past everyone to jump into Rai's arms and give him a big kiss. "I'm glad you're okay."

Yoi moved to Reizo and slapped him in the face.

"Where the hell have you been?" she all but shouted. Reizo grabbed the place where Yoi had slapped him since it stung.

"Nice to see you too, Yoi," Reizo said, trying to keep his anger to himself. The situation was much too important to follow up behind her at the moment. "To answer your question, we have a lot of information to explain to everyone. I think it's best that we all go to the sitting room and discuss this."

As everyone began to shuffle towards the sitting room, Reizo looked around and noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Ichirou?" he asked.

Everyone stopped and looked back at Reizo. They had forgotten that he didn't know.

"When you guys disappeared the other day, I guess the pressure had a huge impact on Ichirou. He's been unconscious ever since," Yoi solemnly explained.

"The other day? We've only been gone for a few hours," Rai stated.

Reizo became upset. Instead of heading off towards the sitting room, he went to his son's room to see him.

"I'm gonna go with him. Ya'll just wait for us," Rai said, following up behind Reizo.

When Rai caught up to Reizo, he found him standing outside of the room door.

"You don't think that when Izanami gave everyone full power, you don't think she did the same to Ichirou as well?" Reizo said. That's when Rai realized that Reizo was afraid to open the door. Reizo was afraid to open the door to see what Izanami might have done to his son.

"I don't know. There's no telling. Do you think his small body could handle that much power?" Rai asked back.

Reizo didn't answer back. Instead he opened the door.

And what they found shocked the hell out of them both.

"Oh shit…" Reizo said.

-K-

As they waited for Reizo and Rai to return, Yoruichi and Byakuya pop up.

"Has Reizo and Rai returned?" Yoruichi asked. Like Renji had stated earlier, they too have been returned back to their youthful looks.

"Yes. Reizo just learned about Ichirou and they both went to see about the boy. As soon as they return, they are suppose to be explaining some things to us," Rukia said.

"Well, while they are away, we will take this as an opportunity to discuss what we have learned," Byakuya said.

"I went to talk to an old friend of mine. Some of you might have heard of him. His name is Kisuke Urahara. But once seeing me, he already had an explanation. Something has happened to make the gods give us power. I was once a Shinigami but due to a difficult situation, I had to retire my powers and go into hiding. When I made that decision, my powers were taken away from me completely. Now I can do what I used to do plus more. And to see that all of us here have been rejuvenated, leads Urahara to believe one thing. A battle is about to begin," Yoruichi explained.

"A battle? I can't fight. I can't leave Ichirou by himself like that," Yoi spoke up.

"No need to. He's well capable of handling himself," Rai said as he walked into the sitting room.

"Rai, he's five. Not twenty. There's no way I'm going to leave him alone to fend for himself," Yoi said.

"Like Rai said, there's no need for that now," Reizo said as he walked in the room himself.

"And why is that?" Ichigo asked.

"Son…"

When Ichirou was in everyone sight, jaws dropped.

Ichirou did not look like the five year old everyone had known he was.

Instead, he didn't look a day over sixteen.

He stood tall, not quite as tall as Reizo but he was pretty close. His strawberry blonde hair was short, like his grandfather's and his gray eyes were playful in a serious way.

"What the hell?" Yoi said as she went up to Ichirou and gently grabbed his face. She knew that this was her son but still… this was overwhelming.

Yoi turned to face Reizo and Rai and she did not look like a happy camper. "Okay. You both have some explaining to do. Like now."

"Okay, everyone just sit. Like Yoruichi stated, all of us are about to prepare for a battle," Rai started. From there he explained the whole situation that was explained to them in Yomi. Everyone listened intently.

"Amazing," Airi said. Rai laughed at his wife. He knew that she was excited about this. For a first, she would be able to experience how it felt.

"So we fight then? What information do we know about this guy?" Ichigo asked.

"Very little. Izanami would never give names. So I believe this is a case where we have to solve this ourselves," Reizo said.

"You would think they would to help expedite things," Renji said, which earned him the nods from both Chad and Isshin.

"Well everyone in this room is smart. I am sure we can figure out where this is coming from," said Isshin.

"Yeah. I'm sure eventually he's gonna tip himself off and we will know exactly who and what we're up against," Ichirou said. It was still getting to everyone that he was much older now. But what they all failed to realize was that he was the most valuable asset in their group.

"So what should we do from this point?" Chad asked.

"We have no leads on who this man could be right now. The best thing we can do is train. Develop the skills that were given to us and keep watch over that bridge," Yoruichi stated.

"Good idea," said Reizo.

"Can we start today?" Airi asked which earned her the chuckles of everyone in the room.

"Come on, Airi, and to anyone else who wants to start now," Rai said. Everyone stood up and began to head towards the training grounds.

"Excuse me, Master Kuchiki," one of the young servants said to catch Reizo's attention.

"Yes?" he asked. Both Ichirou and Yoi turned as well, being nosy.

"A Miss Mila Rose is here to see you," the servant informed. Reizo turned in time to see Yoi cross her arms and Ichirou grabbing her by the arm and dragging her off towards the training ground.

"Traitor." Reizo managed to hear Yoi say to Ichirou as he dragged her off.

"Um, bring her here to the sitting room," Reizo told the servant.

Within minutes, she returned with Mila Rose behind. The moment Mila saw Reizo, she grabbed him for a huge hug and held on to him.

"Oh my god! I'm so glad that you are okay! I came by here yesterday and they told me that you had disappeared. I was so upset. I'm just happy that you are alive," Mila said.

"Glad to know you were concerned," Reizo with a small smile.

"I was thinking that maybe tonight you could come by my place. I will cook dinner and we can just have fun enjoying each other's company. How does that sound?" Mila asked with a smile.

"Does seven sound like a good time to swing by?"

"Sounds perfect to me," said Mila and then kisses him on the lips. "See you then."

Mila left, leaving Reizo with a smile on his face. When Reizo looked up, he noticed that Ichirou had been nearby.

"She's pretty hot," Ichirou said.

"So you grow up and have your hormones attached too? Thank you, Izanami." They both chuckled.

"Guess so. Just don't hurt mom." Reizo looked at his now sixteen year old son with a puzzled look.

"Don't hurt mom, huh? I forget that you weren't there to witness the slap she donated to my face a little earlier," Reizo said, pointing to the exact place where Yoi had slapped him.

"She's just frustrated with you. I wouldn't blame her. How would you feel if you lived within the same place of the person you loved and knew that they did not love you the same way you did?"

"I never thought of it like that. Never took the time to consider how your mother felt about this whole situation," Reizo said.

"And it does not help that you got this hot chick coming around now. You are definitely going to bring the worse out of her with this one." Both Ichirou and Reizo laughed.

"I know. I opened a can of worms on this. But I just don't love your mother the way she loves me. She's gorgeous and desirable. But I can't think of her like that. I hope maybe one day she can move on like I'm doing." Ichirou's face sunk a bit. He had hoped that one day his parents would get together. But he could tell from the way his dad was talking that that was never going to happen.

Worth a try huh?

Around another corner, though, Yoi had overheard the entire conversation. Her heart sunk a bit but now she knew.

Better now than later.

She walked around that corner and walked straight past Ichirou and Reizo and towards the Main Entrance.

"Mom, where are you going?" Ichirou asked.

"Don't worry about it. I will be back later. You have some training to do so go get started. You used to whine about this when you were younger. Now is your chance so GO!" Yoi said with a meek smile. Reizo saw right through it.

He knew that she had overheard that conversation and she was probably hurt a bit. But he didn't want to say anything now. Especially with the kid around. So he let Yoi go.

-L-

Yoi walked down the street. Whenever she found herself not being able to clear her mind, she found that taking a walk seemed to help.

Today's walk was to be to her favorite store. The distance from the Kuchiki House to that store would provide her enough time to get herself back together before she had to face Reizo again.

"Excuse me," a voice said from behind her. When she turned around she was met by the sexiest pair of blue eyes she had ever seen before in her life. "I believe you dropped this." He handed her a scarf.

"I'm sorry but this isn't mine," Yoi said trying to contain her hormones. He was tall with a very cocky look on his face. The most amazing attribute the man possessed was his hair. It was a stunning sky blue and it seemed to match him.

"Hmm. Someone's lost then. I'm sorry for bothering you." Then the man walked away and ahead of Yoi.

_Damn he is gorgeous. I should not let him get away like that,_ Yoi thought to herself.

"Excuse me!" she called out to the man. He stopped and looked at her. "Do mind if I walk with you. I'm headed to the city to buy a few things. Some company would be nice."

The man smiled and Yoi thought she was going to pass out. "Come on then," he said. Yoi walked faster to catch up with him. "The name's Grimmjow by the way."

"Yoi. Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is definitely mine," Grimmjow said back. Yoi looked down and smiled but she missed something very important as she did.

Right as she looked away, Grimmjow looked to a black car that had been following nearby and nodded his head. Once he did so, the black car sped off. Leaving the two of them alone.

-M-

Ichigo had Rukia's body pinned up against the tile wall of the shower area with only his pelvis. He held her hands above her head and steadily kissed her neck.

"This feels so nice," Rukia said, enjoying Ichigo's attention.

"All that training today has made me so horny. Plus, I know we're not going to be young forever. I might as well enjoy this while both of our libidos are high," Ichigo said, pausing between kisses to speak.

"Good point," Rukia said, her breaths becoming heavier the hotter she was getting. "Are you trying to make this round seven? We've been going at it nonstop since we got home."

Ichigo looked down at Rukia and smiled seductively at her. "Want a break?"

"Just a small one. Besides, we took a shower to wash. Not to screw each other brains out," Rukia said as Ichigo released her and she regained her footing on the ground.

"But it was fun." Ichigo and Rukia both smiled.

They both grabbed for their different shower gels and began to wash themselves.

Then Rukia sighed. "This is so overwhelming."

"Who you telling? These past few days have been something else. And it's only the beginning," said Ichigo.

"And Ichirou. He went from being five to sixteen in what seemed like a moments' time. I wonder what kind of affect this will have on him," Rukia stated.

"Good question. I just hope those parents of his get their act together. And soon please," Ichigo said as he placed his head under the flow of the water to have it rinse his body off. As he did so, Rukia reached from behind him to grab his flaccid dick and began to jerk it.

"Hmm," Rukia said. Her free hand she used to rub up and down Ichigo's nicely chiseled chest.

"You must be ready for round seven?" Ichigo said turning to face Rukia. She backed him up against the wall away from the water flow and dropped to her knees in front of Ichigo.

While still jerking his dick, she used her mouth to suck on the head of Ichigo's dick. Ichigo's head fell back as his hands found their way into Rukia's hair and he slightly pulled on it. Rukia began to slide the length of Ichigo in and out of her mouth, finding it pretty easy to take all of him into her mouth and somewhat into her throat.

Ichigo began to fuck Rukia's mouth gently but the more she got into it, the faster he went. Eventually he began to slightly moan and Rukia took a hand to play with his balls as she continued to suck him.

As Ichigo's grip tightened on her hair, he also began to take control and thrust his dick swiftly in and out of Rukia's mouth. Rukia could feel Ichigo's ball beginning to tighten and she knew that soon he was going to cum.

Within a matter of seconds he did and Ichigo held Rukia's head still as he shot his load deep into her mouth.

Spitting it all out, Rukia smiled and took some water from the shower and placed it in her mouth to gargle and get Ichigo's remaining "kids" out of her mouth.

When she noticed that he was still hard, she turned off the shower and grabbed his dick.

"Let's go finish this in the bedroom," Rukia said, leading him to the room.

With a smile, Ichigo simply followed.

-N-

Mila Rose and Reizo drunkenly made their way to her bedroom, kissing heavily and struggling to remove their clothes. Once they were close to her bed, Mila pushed Reizo back on the bed and began to kiss his neck while removing the remainder of his shirt.

Reizo pulled down the front of Mila's dress to let her breast fall unto his chest and he could not help himself in rubbing his thumbs on her nipples and pinching them slightly.

Without notice, Reizo felt a slight pinch at his neck and instantly passed out.

Mila sat back as she held up the needle that she used to inject the serum into Reizo's body.

"Reizo, wake up," Mila commanded. Instantly, Reizo's eyes opened but his pupils were glazed over. "Stand up and touch your nose." Mila watched with satisfaction as Reizo stood up from the bed to touch his nose.

As he stood there, Mila corrected her dress and then put the needle away in a tiny suitcase that had been sitting on the table beside her bed.

"Now that we know this stuff works, I have a few questions for you Reizo. Will you answer any thing that I ask of you?" Reizo nodded his head. "Good."

From there, Mila Rose began to ask Reizo a series of questions while he was in his drugged state.


	5. Planting the Seed

**AN:**

**Sorry guys for being on hiatus for like two months. It's been a very busy time for me but everything has finally just cleared up so hopefully I can get back to my story more frequently than I have. So without further ado, here's chapter five!**

**Enjoy!**

"Wow, it's getting late. All this time that I have been here with you and I never once noticed it was this late. I believe I should be going. Don't want my family to be worried about me," Yoi said as she stood up from the couch.

After meeting Grimmjow, they had managed to spend the entire day together, walking around the town, enjoying each other's company. Yoi was quite taken by Grimmjow. From the conversations she had been holding with him throughout the day, she was quite impressed. And to finish it all off, they ended the day at his place with him cooking a nice dinner and them sharing sake.

"So soon? I was hoping to get to talk to you more. And finally ask the question that has been bothering me all day," Grimmjow said, standing up as well.

"And what question would that be?" Yoi said, walking closer to him.

"When you were walking, why did you look so sad?"

That was not the question Yoi had been hoping he would ask. But she answered it nonetheless.

"Honestly... it's because I learned that there will never be anything serious between me and the father of my son," Yoi said, looking down at the ground to avoid letting Grimmjow see the hurt in her eyes.

"Well, if I might say, he's a damn fool. As beautiful as you are, any man would be stupid to let you slip through their fingers. Let me knock you up. I guarantee I will never leave your side," said Grimmjow, which earned him a smile from Yoi.

"Thanks for the offer but at the time, I must decline. I just met you. Besides, it's reasonable why he would turn me away."

"There is no reason good enough to not want to be with the mother of your own child," Grimmjow stated.

"I am his step sister. Regardless of the fact that we do not have any blood connections, he is still my brother through marriage and it's a problem with him." Yoi sat back down on the couch and Grimmjow moved to sit beside her.

"Like I said, there is no reason good enough for a man to not want to be with the mother of their child. Well in my eyes it's not. Who is this man anyway? Maybe I need to come by and rough him up a bit." Yoi laughed at Grimmjow.

"I would love to see you try but his name is Reizo Kuchiki," Yoi laughed.

"Kuchiki, huh? The Head of the Kuchiki clan got you pregnant? Doesn't incest run in that family?" Grimmjow had Yoi laughing very hard by this point.

"Maybe it does. But he refuses to make it anything more than what it already is." Yoi looked down to the ground again. She did not have to stare down too long before Grimmjow places his hand under her chin and lifts her face up so she could stare him in the eyes.

"Fuck him then. It's his lost. If in five years he can't see what he has then he can go to hell for all I care. I know I just met you today but I have to say, I like you and wanna see where it can go. That's if it's okay with you, of course," Grimmjow said. On the inside, Yoi's heart skipped a beat while she stared into his icy blue eyes.

Out of all the years she had been living, she had only been with one man physically. Yes, only with Reizo. And only that one time. And ever since she learned that she was pregnant, she never desired to be with anyone else.

But the situation had drastically changed after this day. She knew then that she wanted Grimmjow. And she didn't know how far it could go but she wanted it to last as much as possible.

Grimmjow gently pulled Yoi's head closer to his and lightly planted his lips on hers for a kiss. Tenderly, slowly. Yoi's hands rose slowly to place themselves around his neck and settle there. Then the kiss began to become more passionate. It had been years since Yoi had kissed like this and was surprised at herself for still being good at it.

Yoi got so into the kiss that she fell backwards and pulled Grimmjow along with her, never letting their lips break from each other. Grimmjow then shifted himself so he rested between her legs and started to grind his pelvis into hers. And as if it was a natural reflex, she rocked her hips back in response.

The pants grew harder. The touching was heavier. And the hormones were raging.

And all of a sudden Grimmjow broke the kiss.

"I have to get you home," he said, clearing his throat as his voice managed to break a bit. He sat up, removing himself from on top of Yoi, and sat beside her.

Yoi was disappointed. She did not want to go home tonight. If Reizo could have fun, so could she. And that's what she intended on doing.

She stood up from the couch and began to remove her clothes from her body.

"What are you doing? You have to go home," Grimmjow said, trying not to look at Yoi but could not help himself at the same time. He let his eyes linger on her figure as more of her was revealed to him. From her large, perky breasts to her small waist that enlarged over nicely curved hips that housed a nice bubble butt that he wanted to squeezed.

"I haven't been with a man in over five years. I think the wait is long overdue," said Yoi. Grimmjow grabs her by the waist and gently forces her closer to him. Once she was directly in front of him, she straddled her body on his lap, purposely thrusting her big breasts in front of his face to tease him.

"What about your son?"

Yoi reached over to her pile of clothes, took out her cellphone, and dialed a number.

"Hey Ichirou. I'm just calling to let you know that I'm not coming home tonight. Yes, I'm fine. I just need some more time to myself to think about some things but I promise I will be home tomorrow. Okay? I love you too." Yoi closed the phone and threw it back to her clothes. "Now where were we?"

Grimmjow stands up then and carries Yoi straight to his bedroom and slams her on the bed. Quickly, he begins to remove his clothes to reveal his hard dick standing straight out in attention. Yoi opens her legs wide as if he needed another invite to know he was welcomed inside of her.

Lowering his body, Grimmjow position himself where his dick was right outside of Yoi's pussy. He clearly could see that she was extremely wet and did not need any type of stimulation. So he shoved himself inside of her.

Yoi's head flew back from the pleasuring pain she was experiencing and she gave off a sharp cry. Grimmjow paid no attention to it and continued to have his way with her. Spreading her legs wide, he settled himself deep within Yoi's pussy and started to slowly stroke her body. It was too much for her and she came instantly, white cum covering Grimmjow's dick. He smiled and continued on.

Grimmjow was on a mission and was not going to stop until he finished.

Picking up the pace, he felt that tug in his balls to let him know that he was going to release soon. He had no problems worrying about whether or not Yoi had gotten hers because he could feel that she was in the middle of an orgasm at that moment. So he had no problems with releasing in her. When he did cum, he made sure he pounded deep within her body with those final thrusts.

What goes up must come down, and Grimmjow wanted everything that was being shot in her body to never come out.

Grimmjow collapsed beside Yoi and pulled her close. She fell asleep instantly in his arms and he smiled.

Reaching over to the table beside his bed, he grabbed his cellphone and began to write out a text.

It only stated four simple words. But it was four words that were imperative to the situation.

_It has been planted._

-O-

Reizo woke up the next morning in his bed. He had no memory of how he got there but all he was knew was that he was there.

Sitting up and scratching his head, he tried to remember the last thing that he had done. He remembered getting ready to have sex with Mila and that was all. So he shrugged it off. Maybe the alcohol caused him to go on auto pilot and forget.

Oh well. He knew that with whatever had happened, both parties had been pleased.

"Good morning, dad. Did you sleep well?" Ichirou asked as he entered Reizo's room.

"Honestly, son, I can't really say but I'mma take a wild guess and say that I did," Reizo answered.

"That date must have been a real good one then, huh?" Ichirou said with a chuckle. Reizo smiled back.

"Must have."

"You and mom both," said Ichirou which earned him a puzzled stare his way from his father.

"Your mom?"

"Yeah, she just got home not too long ago. She had called last night to tell me that she wasn't going to come in and she just came home like thirty minutes ago."

Reizo said nothing as he got up from his bed and headed towards Yoi's room. The moment he arrived, he found Yoi with a smile on her face as she just ended a phone call with someone.

"Where were you last night?" Reizo demanded. Yoi looked his way, confused. The last thing she had expected was to see the father of her child standing in her doorway, angrier than a mad cow.

"I went for a walk and decided to get a room to clear my mind from yesterday," she simply stated.

"Liar. Who did you just get off the phone with?" From that question, Yoi knew where the direction of this conversation was headed.

"Why does it matter?" she asked.

"Was it a man?" Reizo asked back.

"Why does it matter?"

"If it doesn't matter then you can answer the question," said Reizo.

"If it doesn't matter then I don't have to answer the question," Yoi stated back. Reizo gave Yoi a specific look and sighed. "Yes, it was a man. It was the man I spent all day and night with yesterday. And yes I had sex with him."

Deep down, Reizo was angry. And he had no explanation as to why he was.

Reizo took in a deep breath and walked away. He could not ask her another question. He couldn't stomach it at the moment.

All Yoi could do was smile.

-P-

Once the recording ended, Aizen found himself smiling smugly.

"He was nonresistant the entire time," Mila stated.

"I told you it would work better if the questions were given from someone he was comfortable with under that drug. Now we have what we wanted." Aizen was a happy camper at the moment. He had chosen Mila to extract the information because he knew that she and Reizo grew up together. No one was a better choice than her. And for her to report back with all the information she had, it made Aizen's job seriously easy.

"So where do we go from here?" Mila asked.

"Well with now knowing that Reizo and his crew have to keep an eye on that bridge, we have doubled the work to do. We have to stop them from stopping us. Power-wise, we are not sure what they are capable of doing. I will have to send something out to measure their power levels because even though we have a vast army, they have limited powers in what they can do. If Reizo and his family have the right amount of power, they might easily deflect the army," Aizen informed Mila.

"And you? What about us? I know the power levels you installed in us are twenty times stronger than what is in that army. Shouldn't we easily defeat them?" asked Mila.

"That depends, my dear. So I want you to go to Reizo and insist that he lets you sit in on one of their training sessions. That way we can know what we are working with. How does that sound to you?" Mila smiled. She liked the plan.

At that moment, Grimmjow stepped into Aizen's private office, holding a small monitoring device.

"How are things going on your end, Grimm?" Mila asked. He simply placed the monitor where both Aizen and Mila could see it.

"It's a blastocyst now. I just injected in her last night and within some hours it's already a blastocyst. That takes at least five days to get there. So what we've been working on, Lord Aizen, is going just as we thought," Grimmjow stated.

"Blastocyst? So she's—"

"Pregnant," Aizen finished.

Mila's eyes grew wide. "With what?"

"Plan B." As Aizen said those words, Mila grew curious. She knew nothing about this and yet was all the more intrigued to know exactly what it was that Aizen had up his sleeve.

-Q-

Ichigo had never felt more alive in his life. With these powers he possessed, he felt as if he was unstoppable. And deep down, he wished that they would never go away.

When they realized that training at the Kuchiki Main House was an issue, they began to train at an underground training facility that was underneath Urahara's shop. It was bigger than the entire town and everyone wondered how it managed to be there without anyone knowing.

"Come on, Ichigo! If you want to master this, you gotta focus!" Urahara shouted as he walked around inspecting everyone.

"I AM FOCUSED!" Ichigo shouted back. He was currently in a faux fight with a clone of himself that had better mastery of his powers than himself. And the clone was kicking the shit out of Ichigo.

Everyone was undergoing the same thing though. Each one had been given a clone of themselves and they were instructed to battle until Urahara felt that they were done. So far, after 28 straight hours of training, no one had gotten it down yet.

"Can't be. Because it looks like your own ass is getting kicked right now." And as Urahara stated that, the clone Ichigo brought his Zanpakuto down from over his head and the blade emitted a crescent shaped slash his way that destroyed everything in its path. Ichigo moved in just the right amount of time to avoid taking a serious blow.

"HELL!" Ichigo shouted.

"Ichigo, you need to learn to connect with your Zanpakuto. The sooner you do this, the easier it will be to deflect even yourself." Ichigo began to commit Urahara's words to his memory.

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo begins to channel himself within his Zanpakuto and immediately, he sees a man appear before him.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo asked. Then he noticed how the scenery changed. Instead of being in that underground training area, he was in nothingness. He was surrounded by black and the only person there with him was that man.

"Who are you?" the man asked back.

"Look, I have no time for games. Just tell me who the hell you are and where the hell we are," Ichigo demanded.

"If you wish to master me, you have to accept me," the man said. He was a tall, older looking man. His hair was long and untidy. His facial hair was shabby. He was dressed in torn black clothing and wore sunglasses. Never had Ichigo seen a man like this before in his life. And yet here he stood with him in this nothingness.

"How can I accept what I don't know?" Ichigo asked back.

"Trust."

Ichigo thought about it for a while. Taking in a deep breath, he says, "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"And I am you," the man said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo asked back.

"It means you and I are one in the same. Once you learn to accept and trust me, then using me will become easy," the man said.

"So what is your name?" Ichigo asked.

"Zangetsu."

With that, Ichigo was back in the training facility. And just in time. The clone Ichigo began to charge at Ichigo. Their blades crossed one another and Ichigo easily deflected his clone and pushed him back.

With the moments he had to spare, Ichigo grabbed a hold onto Zanpakuto and began to trust it.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted. That same crescent shaped slash came from Ichigo's blade the moment he released it from his sword. The slash hit the clone, which made it disappear from sight.

Urahara began to clap. "Very good, Ichigo. I was beginning to wonder if you would ever catch on."

"Funny, Urahara. Real funny. So what's next?" Ichigo asked.

"Once everyone else has gotten a grasp of their powers, we will go from there. But for now, take a break. You did well today," Urahara said, throwing a water bottle to Ichigo.

As Ichigo drunk the water, he wondered for a moment where the bottle came from.

"So, Urahara, how deep do you think this is going to get?" Ichigo asked.

"Honestly, since we have no clue what you're going up against right now, I have no idea. I'm hoping this can easily be deflected but there is no telling at this moment," Urahara said, very seriously.

Ichigo nodded his head and continued drinking his water. The only thing on his mind was focus.

-R-

"He's amazing to watch. Just look at his form," Yoruichi stated as she and Reizo watched Ichirou fight with a clone version of him.

"You know he's dragging this fight out on purpose. He could have easily destroyed the clone a long time ago. Watch." Reizo then shouted Ichirou's name. Once he had his attention, Reizo instructed Ichirou to quit play and defeat the clone. With a determined look and one blow, the clone was no more.

"Wow," Yoruichi stated.

Ichirou ran to where his father and Yoruichi stood. He wasn't even winded.

"You know you make an old man proud," Reizo said as he wrapped his arm around Ichirou's shoulder. Ichirou smiled.

"Hey, I've been dreaming of this moment for a long time. And finally it's here. I hope I never have to go back to being five once this is all done," Ichirou stated.

"Well we will get to that moment when we get there. Now, though, is the time to make sure everyone is prepared. Because if there is a battle, you won't be fighting yourself. You'll be up against people whose fighting style you may not be familiar with. Keep that in mind, son," Reizo said. Ichirou nodded his head in agreement.

Just then, Urahara appeared. "Reizo, someone from the Main House is above. Something has happened there."

Reizo was in defense mode. "What's going on?"

"He wouldn't say. But it does not seem like a true emergency. But still, go check it out," Urahara instructed.

Reizo did not hesitate to make a move to go back above ground. Once he was there, the servant immediately told him what was going on. "Master Kuchiki, its Yoi."

Reizo's heart skipped a beat. "What about Yoi?"

"She's pregnant," the servant told him.

"What the hell?" The words were taken straight from Reizo's mouth as Ichirou said them. Reizo did not realize that Ichirou had been following him so when they both learned the news, they both were shock.


	6. Revelations

**AN:**

**So yeah… it's been almost a year and I apologize for not updating. I had a serious writer's block and I couldn't work on anything that I have going on right now. Fortunately I'm back. And I may not be as frequent as I have been in the past but I won't wait for almost a year to update again. Besides, while the juices are flowing, I'm ready to end this story so I can start on the next one I have in mind that I'm anxious about…**

**Without further ado… **

**Enjoy ^_^**

Yoi sat on her knees, trying to catch her breath after puking her soul from her body. She did not know what was going on. The servants who were attending her kept saying she was pregnant but there was no way that could have been possible. Other than the other night with Grimmjow, she had not have sex since with Reizo over five years ago. And it was too early for her to be throwing up and pregnant by Grimmjow. Just too early.

_What the hell is going on?_

Yoi's body was instantly lurched forward to expel another round of her guts. This time was so bad that it weakened her to the point where she almost fell in her own vomit.

But thankfully, she was caught in enough time before doing so.

"Haven't been through this in a long time. Almost forgot that this is a normal process," Reizo said as he held Yoi's body up.

"Yeah but I should not be throwing up this early and DEFINITELY not this hard. I can't keep anything down and the doctor said that if I'm not careful, I will dehydrate myself," Yoi informed Reizo in a very weakened state.

"I was informed. How long has this been going on?" Reizo asked. Yoi shifted in his arms to turn her head to once again throw up.

When she was finished, she said, "It's been going on for a few hours now."

Reizo looked around and reached for the towel that had been sitting nearby her. He took the towel and wiped her mouth. "So who is the father?"

"Don't you start. I can't be pregnant," Yoi said in her defense.

"And why not? The doctor said you have all the symptoms."

"I don't care what a doctor has to say about this. THERE IS NO WAY I AM PREGNANT," Yoi sternly said, which resulted her in coughing.

"And why is that?"

"Because, when I had sex a few nights ago, that was the first time I have had it since we had sex." Reizo froze at Yoi's words. If what she was saying was correct then something was amiss.

"How strong do you feel right now? Can you walk on your own?" Reizo asked Yoi. She shook her head. Picking her up, Reizo began to walk out the room.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I'm taking you to see Urahara."

-S-

After doing a series of test on Yoi, Urahara had a lot of information to give. By this time, everyone had finished their training and they were gathered around a rock in the underground training area.

"Normally, I would carry a conversation above ground but the information I'm about to share is something of an important nature and I'm not sure who is watching and paying attention. First thing first," Urahara turned to face Yoi. "You are pregnant."

Everyone's face dropped and Yoi gave a look of bewilderment.

Slapping Reizo on the back, Rai said, "Baby number two, huh?" Rai was joking but Reizo did not laugh back with him.

"It's not my baby," he solemnly said.

"What the hell?" Ichigo asked.

"He's right. I took some scraping samples from the placenta. The baby is not Reizo. I can only assume that it belongs to this Grimmjow character. But that's not even the bad part. The bad part is that at the rate you're growing, Yoi you can expect to have this baby within the next few days."

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Everyone exclaimed at the same time, Yoi being the loudest.

"How the hell is that possible?" Rukia asked.

Urahara pulled out a vial and within it held an overgrown cell. "A sperm cell can stay alive within the vagina for three days. I managed to collect a few sperm from Yoi and I took one of her eggs to see what would happen. In this vial is a blastocyst. In other words, a baby within the first few days of life from the point of conception. It takes about five days for it to get to the point it is in that vial. It only took an hour for that to get to where it's at now."

"So what is wrong with the sperm?" Byakuya asked.

"That's what I'm working on. There seems to be some super accelerant fused into the sperm but how it was able to get this way is still a puzzle I haven't figured out yet," said Urahara.

"The biggest question though is why would someone go through the trouble of injecting Yoi with sperm that has accelerant capabilities? Is this all connected in what is going on?" Renji asked.

"We need to figure out who this Grimmjow person is and who he is affiliated with. He might be working for the one who is trying to get into the realm of the gods," Ichigo said.

"What about the baby? Will the baby grow at a fast pace as well?" Yoi asked, quietly. By this time, Rukia, Airi, and Ichirou were standing around her.

"I'm not done running test on you yet, Yoi. Once I know, I will be able to tell you everything about him," Urahara answered.

"Him? You mean it's a boy?" Ichirou asked.

"Yes. It's a boy. But don't get too excited about it. That may not be a good thing just yet," Urahara stated. Yoi sighed. Deep down, she was very tried. Not because of her newly confirmed pregnancy but because a lot was happening so fast.

"To change the subject, I've heard that everyone has been doing very well on their training sessions and I want us to start taking shifts in taking guard over the bridge," Reizo stated.

"Since there are ten of us, Reizo and I thought it would be best to have two different groups of five people and we each watch over the bridge for six hour shifts," Rai said after Reizo.

"Doesn't sound too bad. I'm ready for a fight," Ichirou stated, with a sinister smile on his face.

"Hold your horses, kid. Don't be so anxious to fight someone or something and you don't know what you're up against," said Renji.

"Come on, _sofu_. I don't care about all that. I just want to beat someone up. Be a bully while I can." Ichirou laughed and Ichigo joined him.

"Aww, come on, Renji. Don't ruin the kid's spirit." Renji shook his head but couldn't help but to smile.

"So we can start shifts now? If so, I got dips on the first one," Ichirou said, volunteering himself.

From there, the group sat down to divide into the two groups and had the first shift begin their watch. Reizo, who was nominated to be a part of shift two, sat back and began to watch Yoi as she and Urahara began to discuss certain things dealing with her pregnancy.

Reizo could not understand the boiling pressure he felt deep down with now knowing that Yoi was pregnant and with another man's baby. He told himself over and over that seriously caring for Yoi could be bad news. But now…

"Calm down," Ichigo said, startling Reizo a little.

"Hey, it's a little stressful now that's—"

Ichigo cuts Reizo off. "I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about Yoi. I know how you feel right now. It's eating you alive to know that she's carrying another man's baby. That's how I felt when I discovered that your mom was pregnant with you. Even though I knew she was married to Renji, I had always wanted you to be mine."

Reizo was shocked. He had always carried out a friendly relationship with Ichigo since he was his stepfather and Ichirou's grandfather. But never had Ichigo shared something as deep as this with him. Their conversations never got that far.

"But she's practically my sister," Reizo said, mostly to himself but loud enough for Ichigo to hear.

"No, not really. And once you learn how to accept that your love for her goes beyond the fact that you have a kid together, then you will realize it," Ichigo advised. "Just remember that regardless of it all, she loves you."

"And how can you tell?"

Ichigo smirked. "This is my daughter we're talking about. I just know."

And with that, Ichigo walked away.

-T-

For many years, Aizen had been scheming and plotting the plan that he now had going in full effect. Power is what he had wanted and he wanted the greatest power of them all. To become a god would trump any humanly form of power that he could obtain. To become a god would take him to a whole new level. And once he became a god… he would rule and take over all.

"So this baby is merely a distraction," Mila Rose stated, breaking Aizen's concentration. Up until that moment, he had been in his private quarters, thinking to himself. But now Mila was there, wanting to ask questions, like he knew she would.

"Not just a distraction, although it does help to do that. It's an experiment. When this baby is born, if all goes well, he will be a Shinigami. And he will fight on our side," said Aizen.

"How can he fight on our side if he is born to the opposition? Between me and Momo, I'm sure you could have had us give birth," Mila said, a bit hurt by Aizen's decision. Aizen had always been like a father to her, since she was a little girl. And she always wanted to do her best to aid him in whatever he did. So for her to learn that he passed her up for such an honor like this, it hurt a bit.

"No. You see, if all else fails, I plan on killing it to gain his powers. The accelerants that have been applied in the sperm to make the gestation of this pregnancy speed up will apply as well once the child is born. It will only be a matter of days before he is an adult. If for some reason I cannot obtain Rai or Reizo's power, I have this one as backup to kill. He will be strong but he will not have enough time to hone is skill like the rest," Aizen said, watching Mila's expressions. "If I had chosen you or Momo to birth this child, regardless of the mission, I know it would have hurt you. So to avoid that, I choose to use Yoi instead."

Mila understood completely now and had no further judgments against her father. He knew what he was doing and was not going to doubt him anymore.

-U-

It had been a day since Reizo had learned that Yoi was pregnant and already she look like she about six months with a nice sized bump to show that she had one on the way.

He hated it.

Reizo completely hated knowing that she was carrying a child that belonged to another man.

And that was all he could think about.

After his shift was over, he decided to pay Yoi a visit in her quarters. She was laying down in her sitting room, reading a book. She had a servant with her, and once the servant made eye contact with Reizo, with one look he asked her to give them privacy. The servant bowed and left the room. Yoi never looked his way.

"Good afternoon, Yoi," Reizo said, sitting beside her.

"Hello," Yoi said without breaking contact from her book.

"How are you feeling right now?" Reizo asked.

"Pregnant."

Reizo took in a deep breath to calm his nerve. He hated when she was smart with him. But he knew all the while that he deserved it.

"Yoi, you don't have to treat me this way. I'm coming to you as humbly as I possibly can," Reizo stated.

Yoi put her book down then to stare Reizo deep into his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I apologize," said Reizo.

"For?"

"Everything. For pushing you away all these years. To have tortured you the way I did by keeping you so close but yet keeping you far away. I didn't realize what I was doing and how it could make you feel," Reizo confessed.

Yoi smiled a slight smile and shook her head. "So if I accept you apology, what are you expecting from me?"

"To start over. That's all I want. And to prove it, I promise to be here for you from this point on." Reizo was nervous. He knew he was treading on shaky grounds to come at Yoi like this. But he wanted to make things right. Better do it now versus later or never.

"You want to start over, huh? Well for starters, how about you staying out of my face right now. After everything I've been through with you, do you honestly think that a simple apology will heal the pain you've put me through due to your own selfishness? I will admit it's a start, but I'm not going to make it that easy and you know it. So nice try but I will accept your apology when I truly believe that you mean it. And right now, I don't believe it." Yoi went back to reading her book, leaving Reizo to figure out that he could leave.

Once Reizo could take the hint, he left Yoi to go retire to his own quarters and rest before his shift.

The moment Reizo had left Yoi's sight, she put the book down to rub her constantly growing belly. She had a lot to think about now and reading that book was not going to help.

-V-

"I say we give them what they're waiting for. They've been watching over that bridge non-stop. Let's make it worth their while," Grimmjow suggested. "Of course, nothing serious. Just a taste of what could come."

"I agree. Send a few of the troops to the bridge. Let's give them a preview of what I have created." Aizen smiled as he watched Grimmjow leave his sight. It was time to let the games begin.


	7. Lifetime Wait

**I apologize for the long wait in updating. Life. It's something else. So I wrote something quick to get back in the swing of things. I'll be back sooner to continue on.**

**Enjoy ^_^**

Reizo sat in silence. His life was nothing short of extraordinary and all he could do was reflect on it during the small time slot he had to think.

He sat overlooking his now favorite spot to think at. A place that used to be his late Aunt Hisana's favorite pond when she was alive. When his Uncle Byakuya still lived in the Main House, he would come there as well to think. Now Reizo was the main occupant. It was the most peaceful place of all the houses of the Kuchiki Clan, from the Kawarimono Koi fish that swam peacefully in the pond to the man-made water fall that fed into it. It was where Reizo enjoyed his solitude when he could.

Struggling a bit to sit beside him, Yoi sat beside Reizo as he gazed over the pond. She was now the size of two beach balls in only two additional days' time. Any minute, her water could break and she would be well under way to deliver this new addition to her little family.

Even though it scared the living day lights out of her to not now what she was truly about to give birth to.

"Shouldn't you be resting in your quarters, with your feet propped up?" Reizo asked, once he was ready to acknowledge Yoi's presence.

"I should. But I have a feeling that it is only a matter of time before I give birth to Takeshi. I want to help evict him as soon as possible," Yoi said.

"Takeshi? You have a name for the mutant already?" Reizo asked, surprised a bit at how Yoi had already figured a name for the child. He was a little hurt as well, but it was no secret that he was jealous.

Reizo was jealous because Yoi was carrying another man's mutant child. And she seemed to love it, regardless of not knowing what would happen once she delivered the child into the world.

But the bottom line was that she was carrying another man's mutant child. Not Reizo Kuchiki's mutant child.

"He's not a mutant. And even so, he did not ask to come into this world like this. So I plan on loving Takeshi the best way possible," Yoi announced, somewhat offend that her child was being called "mutant".

"Yoi, I say mutant because it takes nine months for a fetus to develop. It's been eight days and already you're the size you would be if you were eight months pregnant," Reizo said in his defense.

"You know, jealously is not a good look on you." Yoi smiled. "I understand you are upset that this baby, mutant or not, is not yours. I get it. I believe the entire Main House understands. But you only have yourself to blame. If you had done right by me instead of being caught up in your pride, this would have never happened," Yoi said as she pointed to her stomach. "But right now, this is not your son. He is mine and I plan on loving him the best way I can. Regardless of the outcome."

Reizo smiled. Yoi was a pretty admirable person. He knew that she was scared to her very core about what was going on, yet she stood her grounds firm and never faltered a bit.

"You're absolutely right. I shouldn't call him a mutant. So I won't anymore. Out loud at least. I'm just concerned. And jealous. And it is my fault. I should have paid more attention to you, your needs, and the needs of my son. I was stuck in my prideful ways. And took for you to be with another man for me to finally see it. I guess, what I need to really say is that I lo—"

Yoi cut Reizo off by placing a finger over his lips. "Don't say it. I won't believe you. I know you don't fully mean it. And with the crazy high amount of hormones flowing through my body, I don't need to hear it. The time is not now but when it is, you will know and I will believe it only then."

Reizo nodded his head once and leaned over to kiss Yoi on the forehead. "Until then."

Yoi took that as her cue to leave Reizo so he could return to his solitude. She knew that she gave him something more to think upon and she wanted him all the time in the world to do so.

-U-

On the outskirts of Karakura Town, a few miles away from Urahara's shop was the location of the coveted Bridge to the Heavens. There Ichirou, Rukia, Byakuya, Airi, and Isshin waited, guarding the bridge from whatever foes might come their way.

"This guy is surely taking his time to make his attack," Ichirou said, growing impatient every night that passed without a fight.

"Hush, Ichirou. When the time comes, just be prepared. They might not show their faces for months. Or it could be a matter of days. We won't know until it's time," Rukia said to her grandson.

"I agree with him. They are dragging this out," Byakuya chimed in.

"Be patient, brother," Rukia said to Byakuya.

Time dragged slow during their shift. And for some, it was the longest six hours they had to endure.

But as the shift began to come to an end, Ichirou felt something.

"Do you guys feel that?" Airi asked, beating her nephew to the punch.

"Yes and whatever it is, it's strong," Ichirou said, placing his hand on his sword reflexively.

"Something is coming," said Rukia. As Rukia stated this, everyone began to brace themselves.

A giant dust cloud rushed towards them and if they had been in a desert area full of sand, it might have appeared to be normal. But since the area where the Bridge to the Heavens was located in a lush valley, it was just enough to set a huge alarm off in everyone's head.

As the cloud steadily approached, the group awaited their fate. Eventually the dust rushes past them but to their dismay, nothing appeared with the disappearance of the cloud.

"Really?" Ichirou verbalized first. "All that and nothing happened? You've got to me kidding me." Ichirou then turned to walk closer to the bridge but before he could get very far, a sword was brought down swiftly in front of him. But what was holding on to the sword was something that no one expected.

It was a puppet-like man. More man than puppet but with such a lifeless expression on its face. The puppet opened his mouth and a red orb began to glow and grow from his mouth.

"What the hell?" Airi stated and as they heard a weird, distorted noise come from the puppet's mouth, they knew it could not be good.

Once Ichirou realized that the orb could possibly be fatal, he yelled out, "MOVE!" Just as he said that the orb traveled from the puppet's mouth and in the direction of where the substitute shinigami's once stood, taking out everything that had been in its path.

The puppet gave them no time to grasp what was happening before another red orb began to form out of his mouth once more. As the group prepared to make their attack, suddenly twenty more of those puppets appeared. Each of these new enemies were armed with weapons that were all different.

Weapons these substitute shinigami's were not afraid of.

"I think we're going to need a little back up. Five to twenty are not great odds. But eleven to twenty sure sounds better," Isshin commented.

"They're not going to get here in time for the initial battle. Sound the alarm and they will have to help whenever they get here," Rukia said back.

Ichirou was the first to draw his zanpakuto. "Well I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I've been training my whole life for this moment."

Ichirou charged into battle without hesitation. And it didn't take long for the others to follow suit.


End file.
